Catastrophic
Catastrophic is a very difficult Nine Circles level created by TheOne21. It has many tight wave spaces, inconsistent sections, precise timings, and many fakes. Due to this, it is generally considered an Insane Demon. Description Catastrophic is a Nine Circles level dedicated to the original 1.9 Nine Circles demons. The level follows the classic Nine Circles design and has a green colour scheme, also using the song Problematic, which was also used in another Nine Circles levels, Problematic, which is much easier than Catastrophic. Catastrophic is considered one of the hardest demons in Geometry Dash and is one of the hardest Nine Circles levels to date, the hardest being Crimson Clutter. Gameplay The level starts off as a moderately difficult cube with precise jumps and many spikes throughout. At the end of this cube, the player will quickly transition into a double speed ship, with several gravity portals and some tight spaces requiring decent flying skill. This is followed by an auto cube part, leading the player into the infamous Nine Circles wave. This wave contains tight spaces, many size changes, and fake lines, with a few speed changers and very inconsistent gameplay throughout. After this, it goes into a moderately difficult ball part revolving around good timing. This then transitions to a double speed cube, resembling the end of the original Nine Circles, while flashing the names of the creators of the original 1.9 Nine Circles demons throughout. At the end, the level thanks Zobros, the original creator of Nine Circles, and NIGHTkilla, the person who composed the majority of songs for the original set of 1.9 Nine Circles demons. Errors * You can skip the triple speed portal at a mini portal at 39%. This can be done with a very crucial timing, if done this can cause a music bug and can also make the level much easier. * As shown on Andromeda's video, you can also skip the triple speed portal at 43%, once you've entered the slow speed and size portal at 42%, if done correctly with a perfect timing, you are able to skip the colored sawblade, and skip the triple speed portal as well, it will also make the level much easier to pass through. Trivia * Krazyman50, Koreaqwer, Andromeda, YGYoshi, Ninetales, Pacosky18, Rippy, TheColdCrafter, Kiantheboss, Guillermo Gonzalez and SirHc are the only players confirmed to have beat the level. * Despite using the second half of the song Problematic, it is on the complete opposite end of difficulty of Problematic, being much harder despite having practically the same color scheme. * While the color scheme of Problematic tends to turquoise, the Catastrophic's one tends to lime however, the background and object flashes of Catastrophic turns into turquoise. * This and Mind Control are TheOne21's demon levels in-game. * This is the only Nine Circles level where the wave section starts after the drop. Walkthrough .]] Category:User Created levels Category:Demon levels Category:1.9 Levels Category:Nine Circles levels Category:Insane Demon Category:Hard circles Category:Long Levels Category:2015 levels Category:Level Remakes Category:Very hard demon Category:Featured Levels